Glimmer of Hope in the Darkness
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: Shina is a demon who is losing herself in darkness. She has split personalities. A brutal side and a loving side. Eventually the brutal side will come out. And when it does her friends will be ready to face it. Pairings: ShinaYusuke and KuramaSapphire


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Silver tears fell from the sky. The trees billowed as the wind howled. There was nothing but grass and trees. A young girl was taking shelter under the leaves. She had long silver hair with black streaks in them. Her eyes were amber with specks of red in them. She was wearing a short, black, Japanese kimono with a silver obi on her waist. On her forehead was a blue crescent moon with the kanji for wind.  
  
She was soaked to the bone. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. She was crying.  
  
"Oi, Urameshi, who are we looking for?" came an annoying voice.  
  
The girl's head snapped up.  
  
'Did they come for me?' she thought to herself.  
  
"We're suppose to be looking for the princess of Makai you idiot!" yelled someone else.  
  
The girl backed up into the tree. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry harder.  
  
Then the two responsible for the voices came into view.  
  
"Urameshi is that her?" asked the one with the annoying voice. He had orange elvis styled hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.  
  
'No,' she thought.  
  
"That's her Kuwabara," said the other boy. He had short, black, slicked back hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt that was shredded at the sleeves and blue pants.  
  
'NO!' she yelled in her mind. They both walked over to her. The one called Urameshi stuck out his hand.  
  
"Are you Shina?" he asked.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"My name is Yusuke," he said.  
  
"I don't care who you are! Just leave me alone!" yelled Shina.  
  
"We're here to take you home," said Kuwabara.  
  
Shina's eyes widened. She stood to her feet and tried to run away, but she collapsed before she could go anywhere. Yusuke walked over and picked her up.  
  
"Lets go now," he said to Kuwabara.  
  
The both began running at top speed through the land. They ran until they reached a castle. It was large with two wings, one on each side. In the front was a large flower garden with specialized demon plants. Demons were guarding the whole palace.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked inside to see someone pacing frantically. She had shoulder length black hair that was put in a bun and piercing red eyes. She was wearing a traditional, black, Chinese kimono. On her forehead was the kanji for wind. In her hand was a fan.  
  
"Kagura-sama we found her," said Yusuke.  
  
Kagura looked up and ran over to them. She took Shina from Yusuke's arms.  
  
"Thank you so much, her father will be very pleased," said Kagura smiling.  
  
"You're very welcome," said Yusuke.  
  
Kagura turned around and yelled.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
In a few seconds the King of Makai appeared. He had long silver hair and fierce amber eyes. He was wearing a white haori with black hakamas. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon.  
  
"Have they found her yet?" he asked.  
  
Kagura held up Shina for him to see. Sesshoumaru turned to the boys.  
  
"Thank you, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."  
  
"Nope not at all," said Kuwabara.  
  
"NEE-CHAN!" came 3 voices.  
  
Everyone turned to see 1 little girl and 2 older ones.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Shi-chan?" asked the younger one. She had long silver hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a white haori. She looked like a mini Sesshoumaru. She had the same marking as Shina on her forehead.  
  
"She's just sleeping Reiha," he said.  
  
"She looks more dead than asleep," said on of the older ones. She had long black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a short black Japanese kimono. She also had the same marking as Reiha.  
  
At that comment Reiha started to cry.  
  
"KASUMI!" yelled Kagura.  
  
"What?! I'm just saying!"  
  
While everyone was arguing, Shina was covered in a black light. Her eyes snapped open and were fully red.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me," she growled before blasting Kagura away from her. Kagura hit the wall with extreme force and landing on the ground unconscious.  
  
"MOM!" yelled the last one. She had long black hair with silver streaks and dark amber eyes. She had on a simple silver kimono and on her forehead was the crescent moon and wind kanji.  
  
Reiha ran over to Shina and crawled up her back. She placed her forehead on hers and their marks had a white glow to them.  
  
Shina's eyes returned to normal. She held her head in exhaustion. The girl with black hair and silver streaks was glaring at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that Sapphire?" asked Shina.  
  
"You're the one who did this. You did this to mom!" she yelled.  
  
Shina looked to see Kagura lying unconscious on the floor. She was bleeding from the back of her head.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to," she stuttered.  
  
"Well you did it anyways!" yelled Sapphire.  
  
"Sapphire stop it!" yelled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No...she's right...why do you think I keep running away. I can't control it," said Shina.  
  
"Shina why don't you go to your grandmothers."  
  
Shina nodded and ran to her room.  
  
"I presume that you two are familiar with Genkai Tenobashi," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"I need you two to take her to Genkai's temple."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up Kagura.  
  
"And I would like you two to take Sapphire with you."  
  
And with that said he walked away. Shina came out with a small pouch and a few swords.  
  
"Are you both ready?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Both?" asked Shina.  
  
"Dad's making me go to," said Sapphire.  
  
Shina didn't make eye contact with her. They both followed them outside and Sapphire transported them to Ningenkai. The landed in front of a shrine.  
  
"Who goes there!?" yelled an elderly voice. 


End file.
